Espinas
by Nagiusha
Summary: Dime, Xeno. Antes de que este Abismo acabe con ambos, ¿estarás ahí para salvarme?


_**Crimson Shell pertenece a su mangaka, Jun Mochizuki. Simplemente he tomado prestado a dos de sus personajes y la trama para hacer este fanfiction, sin fines lucrativos. Sólo por diversión legal y segura de embarazos (?)**_

* * *

_Espinas._

Hay oscuridad siempre a donde voy, mire al Norte o al Sur, no hallaré más que dolor y traición. Los que pensé me amaban, ahora me temen, y no les quito razón, pero duele, ah, duele desde el corazón.

Es cuando me despierto y miro hacia el buró, como si éste me fuese a decir qué va a ser de mí. No puedo evitar pensar en lo egoísta que soy, tengo y tengo nada, eso pienso yo. No es como si quisiera permanece siempre aquí, pero cruzar esa puerta abierta me aterra sin razón, siento que no hay mundo fuera, que sólo me perderé sin nadie a quién recurrir. ¿Me estaré equivocando? ¿alguien acaso me espera fuera?

_¿Realmente quiero saberlo?_

Después de William, tú eres la única persona que he visto en un tiempo. Nadie a, al contrario de él, ha podido acercarse a mí. Y sé muy bien la razón. Por eso temo, ¿por qué me instas a salir? ¿acaso no ves que mi mundo éste es? me gustaría encontrar razón bajo ese frío mirar tuyo, el que me dedicas con seriedad, sermoneándome sin tregua alguna. ¿Tú que sabes? lo que tengo que vivir, ¿qué sabrás tú, que tienes la sangre limpia de esta maldición? soy sólo un ser indeseado, alguien que jamás debió existir. Pero el sentimiento de ser necesitada me mantiene viva, aunque estoy muy consciente de que simplemente buscan la lógica dentro de esta podrida semilla mía. Buscan saber qué soy, porque humana jamás. Por eso no debo acercarme a nadie que no sea William, él me protegerá de todo. Él nunca me traicionaría, lo sé, y me cuidará en cada sentido existente…, menos en mi soledad. Todo menos en mi solitario encarcelamiento.

Y ahí estás de nuevo, hoy ya es una semana. Pero jamás me has tocado, quizá consideres que reaccionaré infantilmente en cuanto lo hagas. Me pregunto si Will sabrá de tus osadías, ¿acaso él te permite entrar aquí? ya van tres veces que me has preguntado mi nombre, ¿pero para qué tengo que poseer uno, si soy un monstruo? he acabado con tantos como tú. Succioné hasta la última gota de su espesa sangre, no por placer, a diferencia de los fallos, sino porque no sé controlar mi poder. Ya es una semana y cuatro días, me despierto nuevamente y vuelvo a mirar al buró.

Me hallo con la sorpresiva compañía de un clavel, un blanco clavel. Pero éste tiene espinas y no puedo llegar a tocarlo, qué ironía, no hay ser más espinado que yo. Debido a sus ligeramente marchitos pétalos puedo deducir que llevan ahí desde anoche, ¿ahora eres mi visitante nocturno?

Hoy no viniste, me siento más sola que antes. Extraño discutir y que me regañes de la forma tan estúpida que lo haces. Dejé la flor a su suerte, al día siguiente amanecería dañada completamente. Pero ése día cuando desperté y volví a mirar al buró, me hallé conque estabas… Sentado en él. Con el clavel en la mano. El ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, jugabas a arrancar los pétalos uno a uno, quizá divirtiéndote con ello.

—¿Hoy me dirás tu nombre o tengo que suplicar de rodillas por él?

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí otra vez? —bramé gruñona como de costumbre, pero no hiciste más que desviar la mirada hacia los pétalos caídos al suelo. Me vi forzada a responder ante tu indiferencia gélida—. Dia… Claudia…

Dejaste sólo el tallo espinoso de la flor, y bajaste del buró hasta la orilla de mi cama. Nunca me movía de ahí, al menos no ese día. Era como una jaula de cristal. Suspiraste e hiciste lo más estúpido que haya visto, después de tu actitud general claro está; tomaste el pequeño tallo y lo apretujaste en tu puño derecho. La sangre que brotaba de tus heridas mínimas cayó a las sábanas sin ruido alguno y se expandieron como óleo en éstas. Solté un chillido agudo. No, todo menos tu dolor.

—¡Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡te estás cortando! ¡detente!

Salté hacia ti y olvidando mi miedo a tocar a alguien más que mi protector, te tomé de la manga de ese ridículo uniforme. De un jalón te hice sentar e intenté sacar lo que te hería de ahí, pero no me dejaste. Fue entonces cuando colocaste tu otra mano en mi hombro.

—¡Este es tu problema, el jodido problema! ¡la puerta siempre está abierta, pero no quieres salir por miedo a ser lastimada! —cerraste más el puño y con ello escuché tu piel rasgar. Me espanté, todavía no entendía lo que querías decir, o pretendía no hacerlo— ¡es que no te das cuenta? —vociferaste. Me tomaste del brazo y te levantaste con molestia, agitando tu mano herida y dejando caer el talo triturado por la fuerza. Te miré confusa y pude sentir que comenzaba a temer.

La sangre, conocía demasiado bien su compañía. Odiaba la sangre… Pero no sé por qué, quizá porque has sido la única persona que se me ha acercado a mí sin temer, temo más al saber que es la tuya.

—Si te hace daño, déjalo ir. Arriésgate ¡demonios! ¡estás siendo herida por estas espinas y aun así te niegas a soltarlas! —quise retroceder. La verdad dolía más que mil estacas en mi piel, y lo sentía en aquel momento. Pero te hincaste sobre la colcha y tomaste de mi muñeca con agresividad… No pude hacer nada, yo… —¡Si eres una rosa, florece con orgullo donde todos te vean brillar! ¡decide ser libre como la flor que eres!

Las espinas de mi ser se hicieron hacia ti… Y apenas mis pies rozaron el suelo por la caída, pude ver que sonreías. Tú… Confiabas en mí. Sólo por eso, simplemente por aquello, es que pensé que tal vez; sólo tal vez, yo pudiera ser capaz de elegir ser libre y no herirme a mí misma ni a nadie más.

—¡BASTA!

Pude detenerme. Logré huir de mi celda…, y tú me ayudaste. Siento que el aire me falta, un sentimiento de agonía y alegría al mismo tiempo. Mis manos jalando de tu camisa manchada de sangre, has terminado herido por mi culpa, pero confiaste en que me protegería a mí misma y a ti. Jamás retrocediste. Y por primera vez…

—¿Ves? si realmente quieres hacerlo, entonces podrás lograrlo, Claudia.

Alguien me ha llamado por mi nombre. No soy una rosa, no soy un maldito fenómeno…, soy Claudia.

—Te haré una promesa…

Dijiste. Yo sólo pude llorar y dejar caer mis lágrimas sobre el desastre que dejé en el suelo con tu sangre y mi vestido. Colocaste tu larga y un poco áspera mano sobre mi cabeza y sonreíste.

—Si algún imbécil niega de tu existencia, y ésta se ve tragada por la oscuridad… —sentí que algo en mí volvía a vivir—, lo juro por esta espada, que lo eliminaré. ¡Yo te protegeré!

_Antes de que caiga al abismo que nos espera a ambos, Xeno… ¿Me protegerás?_


End file.
